


From Now Until Eternity: Flourishing

by ayaxroses



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Dan/Shun, Engagement, Falling In Love, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Sex, Shun/Dan, Smut, Though they're really versatile like in my mind, Top!Shun Kazami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaxroses/pseuds/ayaxroses
Summary: An 18+ companion piece, to the story From Now Until Eternity. Dan and Shun have just gotten engaged, they have had feelings for each other for over half their lives, and have loved each other for years. Tonight would be the night where they consummate their love. Lots of fluff/love-making. Explicit, fluffy and loving sexual situations.





	

  
Shun x Dan From Now Until Eternity-Flourishing

* * *

“Dan…” Shun breathed out, looking up at the soft form that found it’s way on top of him, _messy, idiotic and perfectly made for him._

_Heartbeat after heartbeat_ , this moment only escalated the feeling, the pacing and intensity of each passing heartbeat. Blossoming, and flourishing. So many new yet somehow familiar feelings bursted at the seams.

The younger brunette boy was laughing heartily, horribly failing at stifling his laughter into his boyfriend-now-fiancé's aqua green blouse.

Shun was laughing lightly alongside his love, and simply falling in love, all over again with his best friend. There was something special in the way the moonlight shone over their forms, the way Dan's messy auburn hair seemed to glow a fiery red, it was almost too much.

"We're a total mess right now, Shun. Ahaha" Dan couldn't contain the laughter that came after, as he held up his water soaked sleeve. They were both drenched, a lot of the water from Shun's outdoor pond. Upon the impact of their fall so much of the water splashed around them, but it was fortunate for Shun they had the garden around it, it helped brace the fall.

Shun being trapped between the soft flowers and his _fiancé's_ warm body made for a much more pleasant experience than he expected on his fall down.

Perhaps it was the sweet floral smell, but again perhaps it was all because he was so deeply enamored with Dan. Shun's lips curved into a gentle and loving smile. "We should," he paused between soft butterfly chaste kisses from his boyfriend, "head back," another kiss, "inside," another "to warm up" Shun at last finished up, finding the strength somewhere to lean up on his elbows and sit them both up.

"Mhmm," Dan agreed, angling his head to become lost in the passionate moment, of burying his lips and teeth into the crook of Shun's neck. His raven haired fiancé was having enough struggle staying upright as it was now.

A breathy moan escaped his lips, "I love you," Shun returned, nearly about to simply give in to the loving ministrations his lover was providing him. His heart was swelling with warmth and affection, as Dan closed his eyes, and smiled a wild toothy smile he'd give after the most successful brawls in their lives.

"Of course, I love you too Shun," Dan returned brightly; his auburn brown eyes were twinkling underneath the stars. Shun regained the composure enough to sit up properly, with a beaming Dan Kuso-s _oon to be Kazami-_ in his lap. Or so he really desired.

"What?" Dan answered and Shun realized he must have been staring off for too long. The brunette wrapped his arms around the raven male's neck. Shun shook his head, "It's nothing...", he responded which earned him an adorable pout from his fiancé. His eyes were peering into him as though conveying"we will talk about this later", and Shun would be helpless to say otherwise.

Truthfully, they were both so helpless for one another. Thankfully, they had the utmost faith, in each other having the same love and compassionate intents.

Dan snaked his arms around Shun's neck quickly as he felt Shun's body flushing against his own. Shun's long sleeved arms wrapped themselves under Dan's knees and lower back, successfully picking him up, and holding him princess, or perhaps in this case prince style.

Dan flailed his arms and kicked dramatically, "Hey, not fair!" He whined, a pout on his lips expanding further north.

Shun rolled his eyes, "You realize if it was up to you, we'd be out here all night,"

"Yeah, sooo?" He replied stubbornly.

Shun proceeded forward, carrying Dan swiftly towards the wood paneled doors before approaching a familiar one. "And we would just end up being soaked, and getting sick like when we were kids."

Dan pondered for a moment, "Yeah..." and he leaned his head against his lovers shoulder blade. "I guess that's another reason why I love my fiancé. He's so smart", Dan sighed affectionately.

"One of us has to be..." Shun couldn't help but to nuzzle back against Dan, his cheeks flushed from the term "fiancé " alone, and truthfully wondered if his heart could take going further and becoming husbands with this man. It wouldn't make sense any other way. But it was still overwhelming.

Dan took the moment to look up and fluttered his eyelashes. Shun snorted. "What?"

"You loved it when I said that," he confirmed.

"Said...?" Shun replied coyly, although he was far too gone, finally he walked over to the sliding doors separating them from their bedrooms. He managed to reach out a hand and open the door quickly enough.

"Your my fiancé.." Dan whispered breathily, right into Shun's ear. Shun shivered, nearly dropping Dan from the sensation alone. A possessive streak he hadn't known was within him was tearing at his rationale through the seams. Shun flushed a cherry red.

To some avail, Dan was flustered as Shun walked them over and swiftly tossed him towards the mattress. Dan laid back down laughing and blushing all the same. "See you do love it, we're getting married!!" Dan cheered happily.

"Y-yeah that's the point.." Shun attempted to respond calmly. The Ventus brawler was rubbing at his forehead standing just a foot away from the bed. Dan grasped for his wrist, grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm really happy too," Dan answered for them, leaning up on his knees and embracing Shun from behind. He left soft kisses on his flustered fiancé's neck. "Love you so much."

Shun nodded. "Love you too," he breathed turning around to meet Dan for a well earned kiss, before leaning over and taking the hem of Dan's shirt in his hands. Dan flushed immediately hands moving to cover Shun's. He couldn't say he minded the idea but.

"Come on, we should get these washed", Shun explained taking his own shirt off from his body, just now noting the heated gaze from his fiancé.

"You should take yours off as well," Shun advised and if he hadn't left to the laundry room earlier, he doubt he would have made it any further. 

* * *

Dan had removed the remainder of his dampened clothes, save for his boxers, and tossed them into a side pile. He was still flushed.

Sure as kids they changed in front of each other lots of times, and even took baths together. Now though, things felt so nerve-wracking, and the brunette couldn't help but feel different. Seeing Shun exposed, and being alone in his room like this, after everything had developed. He shivered.

So this was a glimpse into life being married to his best friend. It all felt just so calming and natural. But being Shun, there was always something so alluring and mysterious at the same time.

Jakkor and Drago, were talking amongst themselves, more so with Drago leading the conversation on "Dan's most recent escapades"

"Hey come on it wasn't that bad," Dan would chime in, before he grabbed at the damp clothes beneath his feet.

Drago's deepened voice countered turning towards Dan, "it was a pretty bad fail Dan. You should have seen the look on his face the entire brawl, a little girl who just learned the rules-completely creamed him..."

"What had happened that day?" Jakor asked inquisitively.

Dan flushed, remembering it quite clearly.

Drago took the liberty to tease, "He had gotten his first of his letter back from Shun." He had made his first stop in a small beach port, that week. Thankfully close enough to receive mail back. Drago continued, "His head was in the clouds all day."

Dan balled up his clothing tightly, and bent down to grasp for the nearest pillow. "He's in the room right next door you know," Dan warned seconds away from launching the pillow at his brawling partner.

"Easy there Dan," Drago had teased him, although bouncing towards the other edge of the desk he was upon. "I think it's nice to see how far you two have come. I much prefer it to our early days."

"Early days?" Dan wasn't even sure why he was asking.

"When you kept calling out his name in your sleep." Drago provided, and Dan turned bright red, ready to smother his beloved Bakugan, so he would just stop gossiping already.

"Don't you two have anything else to talk about?" Dan whined.

"Relax, were not planning on interrupting your time," Drago supplied.

Jakkor piped up as well with a more calming, "And congratulations to you both," he had added, enough to calm down Dan's head enough to taking his clothes to the laundry room.

"Hey," Dan greeted his lover sheepishly, opening the sliding door to see Shun busying himself enough with sorting clean and dirty clothing.

"Hey, yourself" Shun responded with a softened smirk. He took Dan's clothes from his hands, sorting them busily, while managing to keep his eyes looking forward and into the brunette's eyes for the most part. "You can..." Shun started biting down on his lip, losing the fight in completely ravishing his fiancé with his eyes. "You can, change into any of my clothes for the night ya know."

It wasn't an unusual outcome for the two. Shun was covered in only a soft aqua towel around his waist whilst his clothes were presumably ready to be washed. Dan's eyes lingered over Shun's form; the glint in his eyes seeming more heated the longer their moment lasted. "Yeah, I'll go do that..."

"You should call your parents too."

"Huh?"

"If you're staying over that is... they left a few messages and just called my phone. They said you weren't answering, I told them you'd call back." Shun explained, rather flustered at seeing his fiancé so exposed, he was turned almost completely red to rival the color of a pyrus attribute. Dan was not doing much better.

It just wasn't them. They both wanted something and they were hesitating around each other. Dan took the lead to lean up onto his toes and rock himself forward. "I will," he whispered into the older male's ear directly. "I'll be waiting for you," Dan finished his voice light and dreamy before leaning to capture Shun's lips in a chaste kiss. They stayed together, with their lips pressed together, no more was needed, not now anyways.

Both boys fluttered their eyes open, before staring into each other's eyes.

Shun swallowed visibly, and nearly fell back against the dryer for support as Dan turned back into the bedroom.

He could hear Dan typing away on his phone and the dialing. Bringing Shun into reality. He could just imagine the Kuso's reaction hearing of their engagement. They had been calling him their son in law since Dan first wrote back about their relationship.

Shun took the remaining clothing items, and placed a few into dry cleaning bags and started in on washing the first load of light clothes.

He chuckled, hearing Dan's cheery and lighthearted voice about "good news", and likely another meeting to announce such news.

Well it was better in person, than in a letter from who knows how far away.

Shun opened the door, taking a breath to calm himself, before returning to his lover.

* * *

The raven-haired male took a deep breath before finding his way outside of the doors. He was trying not to let himself get completely swept away. Dan was waiting for him.

His fiance Dan Kuso was waiting for him. His heart was pounding at the rib cage at just the thought of that, of being so exposed with the man he loved more than anyone else. In this lifetime and beyond that. But he loved Dan too much to let his hormones get the best of him, and he was in control. Shun was silently thanking his grandfather for the meditative sessions day and night to resist-’worldly temptations.’ It failed to eradicate the feeling of course, but gave Shun some confidence and composure.

He slowly opened the door, hoping to calm himself by exhaling slowly and audibly, but then he saw it. Dan. His Dan, wrapped up in one of his own pajama sets, well to be exact Dan had his blue cotton pajama pants on and was still holding the matching shirt around his wrists, but he stopped. Perhaps he would have gotten dressed and crawled into bed to sleep like normal before, but something in his fiery eyes stated otherwise, and the garment was swiftly dropped back into the door, sliding off of Dan’s wrists.

The brunette approached him, mouth feeling insanely try and his heart was completely racing, because this was it. This had to be it, so long as Shun wanted this too, he couldn’t hold back anymore. He wanted-no needed-to become intimate with Shun. Their hearts and souls had been bound and interlocked for so many years. It was time to take that next step, and together. Each other’s first and only.

Dan’s auburn eyes bore into Shun’s soft hazel-brown eyes, and for the moment time seemed to stand still. Shun’s face was completely flustered, his eyes turned downcast and he looked as though he was about to apologize, he started- “If you need more time….”, he began.

Dan quickly shook out of the trance, his lover’s voice was so forlorn. No, no more time was needed, no other moment would seem more perfect than the here and now. “No, look at me,”

Shun glanced forward, finding his breath hitch seeing his lover beaming, a flushed smile so sincere and gentle, while his eyes lit up in a fire-burning brighter, and unlikely to be satiated by anything-less than than the wind, and storming passion before himself.

_“Shuuun~”_

That was all it took to completely break the seal, to keep the two lovers from holding back and away from one another. There was such a beauty in the way Dan rushed right up to Shun and wrapped his arms around his lover. His lips immediately saw purchase over Shun’s own and before they knew it they were falling into the passion. Auburn eyes were shining and burning with an intense gaze Shun had only dreamed about before. He had dreamed about this for so long, yet still it all was just a dream before.

Dan’s arms traveled south, grasping at the bright aqua towel around his lover’s waist, untying it neatly as though it was something they had done 1,000 times before, and with hope, that time would truly come as well. The soft fabric fell to the floor, leaving Shun exposed with

Every touch. Every Kiss. It was all so beautiful and perfectly fragile. There was no one in the world they trusted more than each other, to keep them safe, and truly happy.

Perhaps it was easier to say they fell utterly and completely into each other. Shun’s lips crashed and moved feverently against Dan’s own. The brunette returned the affection given with everything he had, never one to back down from a challenge. They were both content with any outcome to _‘win or lose’,_ who was more dominant hardly mattered, they were drowning in each other.

“ _I love you so much_ ,” Shun cooed out the words, straddling Dan’s body on the bed, allowing tears to fall slowly. Dan blinked, feeling a wrenching pain against his chest as his temple scrunched up.

“Shun…” Dan whispered, leaning up on his elbows to meet his temple with Shun’s in a soft brush. “What’s wrong?”, he was worried, his eyes wavered and began to match the watering eyes of his beloved above him.

“Sorry,” Shun murmured out, losing his balance and collapsing on top of his love. His raven-black hair cascaded across their bodies. Dan gasped, feeling Shun’s weight falling and pinning him to the mattress, but he couldn’t bring himself to move either of them. Shun had buried himself between the blankets, with his nose brushing and sniffling against the side of Dan’s exposed chest. “Don’t be sorry…” Dan assured, pressing his fingers up and down upon the softness of Shun’s shoulders and arms.

“Is it still a bit too soon for this?” Dan asked in concern, his eyebrows furrowed “It’s alright you know”, the brunette ensured, as he continued massaging up and down Shun’s arms, although he couldn’t hide the tinge of sadness in his tone.

The raven-haired male shook his head quickly. “No, no...it’s not like that,” Shun assured, turning onto his side and taking the comforting hand between his own. He slowly brought Dan’s hands up to his lips, and he felt bad he was trembling. He could see Dan’s lips pouting and eyes ready to tear up. He loved Dan so so very much. He was certain. “I’m just...really h-happy,” Shun’s voice broke out again and he couldn’t hide the tears falling now as he kissed the palms, fingertips, and top of his hands over and over again. “I’ve wanted this for so long,” Shun confessed sincerely, with his tone overflowing with an unbridled passion.

Dan rolled onto his side too, taking his free arm and reaching out and over Shun. He pulled their bodies flushed together. Their joined hands became trapped beneath the warmth of their bodies, and Dan managed to caress and hold Shun up higher, allowing Shun’s head to fall against his chest. “Hey me too, you know…” Dan whispered, with a soft smirk, allowing and taking in everything that was Shun Kazami. _“I’ve also wanted this…”_

Shun didn’t have to be strong anymore. It was always like this with Dan, he’d build up everything and try to push everything off, until Dan came in and the walls came down easily, the floods released. “I-I’m sorry,” Shun stumbled over his words, completely burying his tear-stained face against Dan’s chest. His heart soared as he could hear the accelerated heart rate, and he never felt more at home. “You’re incredible…” Dan confessed, eyes glittering and ready to fall apart and bring out a flood of tears as well.

Dan murmured sweet loving words, _“You’re beautiful,”_ he told Shun, brushing his hands and losing them within Shun’s long and incredibly soft tresses. “Even when you cry like this…” Dan went on and on, more than happy to play the love-sick fool he knew he was, and hearing Shun’s soft bouts of laughter made it beyond worth it. “Really, I’m so incredibly lucky...I feel so loved,” Dan confessed, blushing madly, and he smiled seeing the grin upon Shun’s cheeks. “I can’t wait to be married to you, and spent the rest of our lives together, and I promise I’m not going anywhere without you,” Dan had told him, continuing to brush his fingers through Shun’s hair softly, for several moments, allowing Shun to be vulnerable. It was alright. Truth be told, having Dan leave again...had crossed among the doubts from his mind. The ones that built up that year without him.

“Thank you Dan,” Shun’s voice was muffled, as he continued to allow the steady stream of emotions flow down his features. It was all so so much, and yet….Shun couldn’t help the selfish part of himself, always wanting more. More and more and more. More of Dan. More of them. More of everything this new life together would offer them.

The older lover, at last emerged forward, pressing and claiming Dan’s lips and everything for himself. It was all too much, and kissing and cuddling on their bed was just about everything for this moment, so innocently beautiful “I love you too,” Shun had confessed and would continue to countlessly, yet all the same it would never be enough. “Anywhere you want to go, you know I’ll be right beside you Dan,” Shun promised in earnest, kissing Dan softly up and down his jawline. From right below his chin and down lower and lower until reaching the sensitive skin above his lover’s neck.

Shun propped himself up, before straddling and pinning the brunette underneath him to reward his incredible lover, with a soft yet alluring kiss.

Their lips kept meeting so innocently, press after press, until they were practically melded together. "Mmmmn.." Shun moaned against Dan's mouth, while tangling his hands throughout the brunettes messy brown spikes.

Dan grinned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Shun's waist to successfully move and pull the older boy on top of him.

There was such an incredible warmth from the feeling of their bodies flushed together. Neither wished it would ever stop.

"Hmmm," Shun grinned, looking down at Dan, his fiancé all his. It was an incredibly warm feeling, and that mixed with knowing he belonged to Dan wholeheartedly. "This feels nice," Shun purred, finally feeling the weighted emotions lighten, he was just so incredibly happy, and he hadn't meant to cry like that. “Yeah…” Dan’s tone was hoarse, as he felt himself falling into the pattern, his hands had moved up and down Shun’s back, massaging gently in circles. Yet, there was no one else in the world Shun would feel that comfortable to be exposed to.

Dan was laughing underneath Shun's form, as he angled his head to meet and kiss against the tender skin down Shun's exposed chest. "D-Dan..." Shun gasped out, leaning back up in surprise as the brunettes slender fingers made their way down to his form. Dan jolted up, giving himself the needed space to sit up, and press into his lover.

Dan met with Shun, he leaned up slightly to meet Shun so they were before each other, now kneeling. "You let your guard down." Dan teased, and with a glint in his auburn eyes, he was back to claiming Shun's upper body with his lips.

Dan's lips had the addicting habit of meeting back to kiss Shun on his lips after each mini interval. To which his lover would smile so tenderly.

Dan moved his kisses lower again, and he left soft butterfly kisses around Shun's chin, and all across his jawline. Peppering kiss after kiss, one after another, in a seemingly endless cycle that would go on and on, until Dan felt the need to move himself back to kiss Shun’s lips, which was a feeling that spiked nearly always.

Shun buried his fingers into Dan's messy brown hair as he moved lower, kissing licking and sucking at the sensitive point of skin upon Shun's neck. Dan's hands made quick work of making a mess of his fiancé, caressing and brushing all along the expanse of Shun's well toned chest.

" _Ahhn, Dan_ -" Shun groaned out, tilting his head back on impulse as he felt the soft markings of teeth just barely grazing against his neck. Yet, it was Dan who was doing it. His sweet lovable and idiotic Dan. So there was no counter to this attack.

Shun simply reveled more in the sensations, feeling Dan's lips and tongue trailing soft unseen marks along his neck, as Dan's wonderfully soft hands were massaging his chest, every now and then brushing across his sensitive nipples.

Determined hands continued to brush and squeeze around Shun's exposed nipples before Dan bite down upon the nape on Shun's neck. It was certain to leave a mark, and the sensation was spreading everywhere between them. “ _Ahh_ …” Shun moaned out softly, arching his back as he felt a rather familiar tongue tracing its way down his body.

There was a deep heat building within Shun’s core at the sensation. Dan continued to caress Shun’s chest and all along his upper back, before moving his face forward and meeting the bud of his lover’s exposed nipple with an experimental lick. “ _Ahhn_!” Shun let out a very sharp groan, nearly feeling himself fall backwards at the sensation. He was wincing one eye closed, as the other had to keep watching. It was Dan, his no matter how embarrassing it was, he just would always have to watch him.

Dan’s lips moved forward to lick and suck deeply on the nipple as his hand fondled with the left side of Shun’s chest. Said male’s eyes were beginning to water up with Dan continuing his ministrations, before switching to the next side. Dan’s lips gave Shun’s other nipple the other treatment, licking, sucking and gently nipping at the hardened bud around Shun’s chest before slowly licking over the same spot with his tongue.

"Dan!" Shun called out, upon seeing an opening, with an urgency, Dan looked up quickly seeing an intensity in Shun’s brown eyes that sent shivers all across him. Shun’s hands fell to his lover's neck, in order to pull him back to the surface for a sweet open mouthed kiss. The raven haired male relished in the moan against his lips, and the pink tinted cheeks which only darkened as Shun pulled Dan's form up and into his lap.

Shun took the moment to claim Dan's lips in more and more, of a lust filled passion. He took an opportunity from a silent moan to slip his tongue out to enter into Dan's mouth. Shun took this time for payback, or maybe really more of a reward. His tongue caressed the roof of Dan’s mouth leaving an apparent ticklish sensation, and gradually moved from side to side, each movement seeming deeper and more intimate. Honestly, he just wanted to shower Dan in so much passion and affection, that Dan wouldn’t be able to so much as think without thinking back on this night.

The older male continued plunging his tongue and exploring the wet cavern of Dan’s mouth. For a while, Dan allowed himself to be moved, as he shifted his hips to sit right where he needed to be, with his ass pressed right upon Shun’s most sensitive region. Shun’s eyes nearly rolled back at the sensation, as it caused him to lose focus enough for their lips to part enough. “That’s not playing fair,” Shun warned his lover, rolling his hips up with

_“Aghh,_ ” Dan moaned loudly, arching his back, and practically melting into Shun’s ever touch. “You’re one to talk…” Dan whined, as his lips formed into a soft pout, before he leaned in to kiss Shun, chaste and incredibly light, again and again, and again.

Shun titled his head, as he coiled his arms around Dan’s form, pressing them together again. Their kiss deepened, but this time with both parties eagerly putting their all into this. They both knew the other deserved nothing less than absolutely everything. Dan hugged his lover closely to him, as he took the initiative and turn to dominate the kiss, opening his mouth and licking and sucking alongside Shun’s bottom lip. The action earned a hearty, open-mouthed groan which allowed Dan entrance, something which Shun happily allowed.

Their tongues met with one another and melded together brilliantly. Each caress, tangle and swipe only caused more need and desire. Their hands became frantic and wildly grasping and brushing against every inch of the other, before coming back to rest within another’s hair or around their sides.

Every so often Dan’s lips would move to dance against Shun’s own, or to suck upon his lover's tongue. The heat between them only spread, and Shun nearly felt himself losing resolve. Their bodies were overflowing with a heavenly warmth, and Dan’s hips kept move up and down to grind against Shun, to the point where it was almost too much. Almost.

Shun grasped under Dan’s chin, tilting his head up enough to reach for an experimental angle. The older male smirked into their softened kiss, before they parted, breathing out heavily. This was about as far as they had ever gone. The friction of their bodies moving against each other was more than enough to put the two lovers over the edge. But tonight things felt so...natural and serene. It was an odd contrast to their physical messy and heated state, but it somehow just made sense. They were each other’s soulmate, and best friend. Being closer and closer just seemed like a part of their interwoven lives, and it was inevitable.

_“Mmm...Shun_ ,” Dan ground out his hips over Shun, a brightened grin grew on his face, as he relished in the deepening blush. “We should,” the brunette kissed tenderly over the other’s lips again, “We should,” he tried again, feeling exploring hands grasp and hold onto his backside, “This time,” Shun’s tongue traced and darted against his lower lip leaving a tickling sensation behind, “Ah, we should-I mean, let’s go further. I’d really like to.”

Shun ceased his actions, with a hand still under Dan’s chin he turned to make sure he was looking him right in the eyes. Shun’s light brown eyes penetrated Dan’s auburn orbs in a piercing and entirely burning stare. His lips were traced in a patient line, as Shun took a breath, “Dan…” he whispered lovingly, taking Dan’s lower lip beneath his teeth, teasing his lover softly, “You’re sure,”

“I wouldn’t say it if I wasn’t sure!” Dan’s lips were pouting, but there was a flame a lit within his widening eyes all the same, as he leaned his hips forward, sealing their lips together, as his lips pursed, with a sincere tone he added, “It’s you…” Dan started grasping for Shun’s shoulders in each hand, “It’s always you…”, he exhaled sharply, “Ah, now you’re gonna get me crying,” Dan joked, feeling his eyes shaking and swayed by the gaze his lover held, “There’s nothing else I want more,”

Shun nodded softly, leaning up to kiss against the brunette’s temple, “Okay, Dan” Shun confirmed, his voice a bit breathy, as he continued to mindlessly comb his fingers through Dan’s hair and suck and bite at his lover’s addicting lips. Dan took in the affection quite eagerly, meeting each kiss and caress along the way. He even dared to tangle and gently pull the silky black strands of Shun’s hair, which resulted in a heightened mewl from said love.

Dan smiled over at his lover, wrapping his arms around Shun’s neck in a hug, “That was cute,” he teased his lover, sticking out his tongue for effect. The older male took advantage of the situation and darted his own tongue out, plunging again into Dan’s mouth, over and over, deeper and deeper inside. The motion was so lewd and close to imitating sex it left Dan and even his pursuer flustered.

Still somewhere Shun found the strength to eventually lean his body up on his toys, after several kisses, that was, of course. The raven-haired brunette lunged at Dan before, pinning him back underneath him against the mattress, “ _Mmm,_ ” Shun kissed all alongside Dan’s facial features, temples, cheeks, eyelids, nose, mouth and back up again. “You’re overdressed,” Shun explained, eyeing his lover up and down, seeing the quite visible strain of Dan’s erect member clothed underneath his own boxers and pajama pants. Which he was borrowing from Shun. Dan was wearing his clothes, while they were doing all of this….Dan would be the end of him, he should have realized that long ago.

Shun continued peppering soft kisses up and down Dan’s face, occasionally moving lower to savor his lover’s task, alongside his jawline. Dan happily would angle and tilt his head from side to side to give his Shun all the room he needed to kiss and lick.

Shun kissed each of Dan’s flustered cheeks, then back up again to his nose, over his eyes and temple, and slowly back down. The brunette would return each kiss against his lips eagerly, and he would be sure to pull at Shun’s hair if he spent too much time dawdling in one area. Dan lavished in the attention, he always loved the spotlight, but Shun’s attention was just the best. Each and every inch of skin was either being marked, kissed or completely devoured by Shun’s insatiable lips. “You’re good at this,” Dan loved showering Shun with compliments, and seeing that soft little glint in the other’s eye and soft flush made it all worthwhile.

“I’ve had a pretty good practice partner,” Shun returned, looking up at his first and truly only lover. No one else could ever come close. The darker haired male kissed his way down from Dan’s jaw line, and all across his neck. Shun made quick work of returning the earlier favor and completely showering Dan’s sensitive nape with kiss after kiss. Shun buried himself into Dan’s nape and shoulder blade, and pressed soft butterfly kisses from right to left, and occasionally in the middle, when Dan would tilt his head back enough.

“Mmmn…” Dan cried out, feeling a particular sensitive part of his neck being loved and grazed upon. Shun’s eyes widened a fraction more open to look at Dan, searching for any sign of discontent or discomfort, the flush and beaming smile that fell into place gave him confidence. Shun continued kissing and licking until he found a rather...reactive spot.

“Shun,” Dan mewled out his name so sweetly, and the raven-haired male decided there was right where he would leave his mark. It wasn’t a harsh or painful bite, but enough to leave a small mark, ensuring Shun more-so Dan was physically his, in this manner. The small reddish love bite stung, and Shun made sure to make the bite painless and quick, “Shun!” Dan called out, squeezing the back of his lover’s head and neck, pulling him forward.

Shun glanced back up to see Dan’s face, flustered and breathless, before he soothed the new marking with his lips and tongue. Shun continued glossing over the mark as though healing it entirely.

“Is this okay?” Shun looked back up at Dan, motioning to the younger male where his hand was pressed up against his chest.

“Mmnnn. Yeah, of course,” Dan breathed out, feeling very slender and skilled fingers teasing and twirling at the sensitive bud upon his chest. “I did that to you...so…”Dan laughed nervously, trying to fight back the rather loud sounds that were fighting to come free from his throat.

“Shh…” Shun kissed his chest, “Relax into it...and you can let out your voice,” he reminded his lover, it was just them two, nothing needed to be hidden. “I like hearing it,” Shun explained, before leaning back up to give Dan an assuring and light peck on his lips.

“Okay,” Dan followed through, allowing soft moans after moans to escape. Doing otherwise continued to feel like an impossibility as Shun’s lips and tongue came into the equation right above his chest. The brunette planted on hand behind his back to steady himself while the other combed through Shun’s silky bangs. “Ahh. _Lo-Love you,_ ” Dan broke out, he bit down on his tongue, feeling Shun suck thoroughly over his left nipple, while teasing and twisting the other between his index and middle.

“I love you too,” Shun told him, peering back up and into Dan, as he placed a feather-light kiss upon his chest, before continuing his ministrations. With one last soft and tender kiss over Dan’s left breast, Shun maneuvered and caressed his way over to the right side of Dan’s chest. He was performing the same soft actions, licking, kissing and teasing the rather aroused nipple, all the while massaging and holding the muscles around his lover’s chest.

The older male took his time to softly suck and nip with every beautiful inch of his lover’s chest. He hummed at the sensation of being this close, he could hear and feel Dan’s heartbeat thumping against his chest. It was igniting something within Shun, that he had always known had been there all of these years, and he thanked every possible god or bakugan deity that allowed him to be here with Dan tonight. He didn’t have to hold back, or simply pretend Dan was here, because now...it was all real.

There was absolutely nothing in the world that could compare to what all of this felt like. It was exhilarating, passion-filled and yet it all felt like he was truly at home. Nearly 7 years living in his grandfather’s estate, and it never once felt as warm or welcoming as it did, right here and with Dan by his side.

“You alright?” the brunette beckoned him tenderly, Dan’s hands were strung through the long tresses of black hair surrounding them. Shun nodded, leaning up and in to press his lips against Dan’s own. “Never been better. I’m really really happy Dan,” Shun admitted, clearing his throat a bit after truly hearing his own words. Dan simply mouthed the word ‘cute’, before leaning up to kiss his lover on whatever part of Shun he could reach, in this case, along his shoulder blade.

“We need to get you out of these,” Shun reminded them both. His hands trailed down, and his fingers combed under the hem of the soft blue pajama bottoms. Dan agreed, and beamed with a bright gleam in his eyes. The brunette assisted his new fiance in lifting up his hips, as he felt a tug on the top hem of his pants.

Shun easily slid the smoot silky fabric down past Dan’s hips and over his knees. Shun leaned back up, looming above Dan’s form, as he smirked, sliding the soft familiar fabric from his lover’s legs. Dan’s bulging erection became increasingly obvious from his now very form fitting boxers, the flushed look of it all went straight to Shun’s member, and he wasn’t sure if he would be able to last long. “Th-this will have to go too,” Shun stumbled out, feeling a warmth pooling in his core, as he tentatively removed Shun’s underwear in a similar fashion.

Shun hadn’t realized his hands were shaking until he felt Dan’s palms holding over them. Dan grinned, “I’ve got it,” and he slid the last piece of clothing down his body, now completely bare to Shun. “You too,” Dan leaned up on his knees, expectantly over at his love. Shun tentatively and quickly tried to remove his own boxers, but his hands were still by a warmth stretching around his wrists.

“I want to,” Dan assured, pulling their last piece of clothing down, entirely slowly. Dan pressed in and ground himself up against Shun, the second his boxers reached his knees, and _Oh. “Dan!”_

  
The feeling of their bodies pressed together, with no barriers, was beyond pleasurable. Shun nearly came right then and there from that sensation.

Shun twisted his body and kicked off his underwear, allowing it to fall alongside their small discarded pile. Before they knew it they were kissing again, Dan took the lead to grind against Shun’s erection, kissing and straddling his lover’s hips with his own legs all the while. Their lips met into a wet messy kiss, where they moaned into each other’s mouths. And Dan gradually slowed down the pace.

It didn’t help matters any nor calm any raging heartbeats for Dan to press against Shun, harder and rougher, all while whispering in his ear, in a slightly shaken but sultry voice, “I want to feel you inside me, Shun,” Dan called out, and immediately felt the hands on his hips and backside clenching tightly against him.

Shun swallowed hard at the comment, blinking several times, before he shut his eyes, breathing out calmly. “You’re certain, Dan?” Shun asked, fluttering his eyes opened to see a determined glow in his lover’s auburn orbs.

“Of course,” Dan confirmed, nodding firmly, and ensuring his desire and consent. “I can’t wait much longer,” he added, sending a brilliant shiver down his lover’s spin. Dan found it adorable, the way Shun’s lips were parted just enough to make a small ‘o’ shape.

“Alright,” Shun exhaled slowly, as he grasped and placed Dan over to the side of the mattress. Shun hopped off the bed quickly. He immediately missed the warmth, and the brunette was blinking with his eyes widening owlishly. Shun rummaged through his drawers, from the dresser across the room. Slowly he picked out a small pink bottle of lubricant with a small strawberry image on the front.

Shun returned, walking towards the bed, “Hey,” he laughed, leaning into Dan for a kiss. Dan looked his lover up and down. Love glowed in Shun’s eyes, as he hesitantly put the bottle down and scratched as his cheek, “I don’t want to hurt you,” he explained, ready and willing to wait as long it took to make this as good as possible for both of them. Dan gulped hearing the words, and he swore he could feel steam fuming from his eardrums, and blood rush up his neck to his cheeks. “Ri-right,” Dan responded nervously, before taking his turn straddling his kneeling lover, on the bed.

“You can start,” Dan explained in a hushed tone. He took Shun’s hand within his own and brought it over closely towards his backside, and aligned Shun’s fingers to trace right alongside his entrance. Shun gulped before nodding, he brought his right hand back just enough to meet with his left and slowly flip open the cap to the bottle. He poured a generous amount of lubricant over his first three fingers for good measure, and he kept it by his hips for good measure. Slowly and securely, Shun looked into Dan, “Alright, I’m starting,”

“ _Ahh_ ,” Dan was breathing heavily, his lips remained ajar, as he felt the slick and long finger entering right into his entrance. It wasn’t painful, Shun had been sure to move incredibly carefully, barely up to the first knuckle on his finger, “Is this alright,”

“Shun, I’ll be fine,” Dan assured, biting down on his lip as he felt the finger entering him only deeper, only a few centimeters deeper inside Dan’s tight ring of muscles but he could feel it. Dan took slow relieving breaths, as he tilted his hips back slightly to feel Shun’s finger inside of him that bit deeper. Shun’s fingers continued to move and caress inside of him, he could feel his fingers starting to be sucked inside, as Dan let out a sound, a mix of his own name and throaty moan.

“ _Ahh, r-right there!!_ ” Dan told Shun, grasping his lover’s hand and pressing it further in himself, ensuring Shun he was doing well and directing him right back to that pleasurable spot right inside of his body. Shun’s finger continued thrusting rhythmically inside of Dan’s entrance, and he noticed his own cock leaking with pre-come, from just hearing the sensations from his partner. He wanted to be inside of his Dan so damn badly. It would all be worth it, especially if he could bring Dan more pleasure and more of those lovely sounds.

“I’m going to add another,” Shun explained, with a furrow of his eyebrows and his lover’s comfort first, he decided to remove his current finger. Dan gasped at the warmth feeling leaving him, and he glanced to his side seeing Shun dousing his used index finger and middle with the same lubricant. “Alright,” Dan told him, nearly bouncing from Shun’s lap as he felt himself penetrated by Shun’s dampened and awaiting fingers. They were only halfway in, but his body was starting to feel the searing stretch inside him from the additional fingers.

“Just make sure your breathing,” Shun advised with a worrying tone as he noticed his lover wincing his eyes at the intrusion.

Dan formed a smile, “I’m really fine, It doesn’t hurt, there’s just the pressure,” Dan explained, leaning forward to kiss Shun, sliding his hips down onto Shun’s waiting fingers, until they were both inside. Shun deepened the kiss, entering both fingers inside completely and he shifted both of them, scissoring Dan’s opening wider, as he caressed around that pleasurable spot his lover directed him towards. “Mm, you’re doing so well,” Shun hummed the words against Dan’s lips, as he continued to take his lover gingerly with his fingers.

“We should try one more,” Shun advised, to which his lover, wrapped his arms around him tighter, “Right,”

Shun repeated the process of removing and re-lubricating his fingers before slowly entering the first finger, followed by his second and after some soft movements, he finally entered the third. “ _Ahh,_ ” Dan broke the kiss, arching his back as he felt Shun’s final finger stretching him more, and hitting that perfect spot right at the start. “ _There,_ ” Dan moaned out, tilting his head back and practically engulfing himself onto Shun’s fingers.

“That feels so good,” Dan panted, attempted to keeping composure, as he grabbed for Shun’s other hand and placing it right onto his leaking erection, “I’m just about ready, touch me first,” Dan explained, before ravishing his lover’s mouth. There were no complaints here from Shun. He was more than ready and willing to touch Dan and finally be inside of his lover.

Dan guided Shun’s palm right around the base of his dick, before holding and moving his hand up in a steady pump. It helped the lessen the burning and pressure inside of him, and soon he found himself guiding Shun to stroke himself at his usual rhythm. It was beyond embarrassing to think of how often, during his early teen years he had done this to himself, only thinking it was Shun’s hand. He had it way too bad.

Shun obliged Dan’s pattern and request and continued to stroke his lover’s hardened member, while stretching and moving his fingers within. Reaching a pleasurable point inside, Dan cried out his love’s name once more. “Shun, I’m ready,”

Shun had never felt so turned on, those gorgeous auburn eyes were piercing into him, and they were finally going to become one. It was incredible. “Dan…” Shun called out his name softly, and gently he removed his three fingers from his lovers entrance. “Do you want to be lying down for this, it’s our first-?” Shun began, both of their firsts truly. It made it all the more endearing.

Dan looked into Shun’s eyes for a moment, and he held a hand under Shun’s chin. He pursed his lips and glanced up, as though thinking hard about the matter. “Hmm, I kinda like it here…” Dan gestured to their joined hips, there was some comfort being like this, and sitting on top of his lover, a bit of a rush. “But we can see how it goes while we’re-” Dan couldn’t finish the sentence his face was back to a fully flushed cherry red, and Shun mirrored the look.

“Alright,” Shun began dousing his erect cock with a very generous amount of lubricant, he grit his teeth, as he felt his hand stroking the lubricant all along his own member. It had been neglected for what felt like an eternity, and was only more aroused hearing and seeing his lover being prepared.

Dan lifted his hips up, guiding Shun to widen his legs just enough, so there would be plenty of space for him to sit. Shun took Dan by his hips, with both hands, and guided his lover over his erection, “You’re sure?”

“Completely,” Dan answered, pecking his lovers lips, before lowering his own body down onto Shun’s erect cock, and oh god, it felt so different. It was different but incredibly good, and he was sincerely glad Shun took precautions preparing him. Shun felt incredibly large inside of his body. “Dan…” Shun grit out, his eyes overflowing with a fierce feeling of love, as he thrust his hips up and into Dan, and he felt his tip going deeper and deeper into Dan.

It was so incredibly tight, burning and perfectly Dan. Shun had half a concern he’d pass out from such a sensation. Dan’s body was so incredibly perfect and welcoming to his most sensitive region, and he felt himself being swallowed whole. He allowed Dan to set the pace, and the sweating and panting brunette, found it easier to bring his lover deeper, and closer to that sweet bundle of nerves, he knew would bring him over this edge.

_“Shun!”_   
_“Dan!”_

They screamed for each other’s names as they felt the sharp spike of pleasure where Shun subconsciously thrust himself up and hard into Dan’s tight body. He hit that sensitive spot inside of Dan spot on, and it was amazing. “God, you feel like heaven….” Shun moaned out, not caring how terrible his wording or tone would seem now, this was the greatest physical feeling he had ever had in his life. He was beyond certain, it was because it was all with his Dan.

The brunette set the pace, and into his own rhythm, the feeling of being entered inside and stretched by Shun’s cock, was insane. He could feel his own member twitching at leaking at such a sensation. Dan moved forward to kiss Shun’s lips, entering and plundering his tongue in Shun’s mouth before he started moving.

Dan’s entranced moved up and down Shun’s length, it was incredible but rather exhausting moving with Shun while pleasuring himself. The pace he set was slow at first before he started to catch up. Dan beamed, as a lustful and wonderful idea struck him, and he crushed his body against Shun, trapped his leaking member between their bodies, as he found himself moving up more. “You can move more Shun, I’m alright...You feel really good,” Dan sounded the words out, seeming a bit delirious and Shun started to see that look again. The look which signaled Dan’s most pleasurable spot was being struck again.

Shun couldn’t help but to give into the request, and knowing he was making Dan feel good just about broke the last bit of restraint. He thrust himself up higher, deeper and harder into the wonderfully pliant and hot body consuming his cock.

Dan’s glossy eyes, completely taken hips and breathy voice was driving him over the edge. “Dan, lay back down….please,” Shun requested.

Dan’s eyes widened and blinked, before coming back to their reality. “Kay,” he agreed, quite certain Shun was going to do something even more amazing, and he wanted every single part of it.

The darker haired male felt Dan lifting himself up from his lap and Shun slid himself out. There was an emptiness inside the brunette that made him starving for the other. Dan wrapped his arms around Shun’s neck, and leaned right onto his back on the bed, with his legs bent before him.

Shun’s light brown eyes were completely glossy. “ _I couldn’t help myself_ …”he confessed, “ _You just looked too beautiful from up there,”_ And for the nth time that evening, he took Dan’s lips into a fierce and searing kiss. “I love you so so so much,” Shun continued sloppily, “So much, Dan”

“I love you, “ Dan returned, meeting the kiss with a passion and spreading his legs for his rather eager looking lover. Shun leaned back up, sitting at Dan’s heels, eager. The restraint built up until now was finally paying off, and Shun felt all the obstacles come crashing down, as he finally reached for Dan’s legs, and kissing both of his ankles tenderly. “ _You’re mine,_ ” Shun broke out, and Dan nodded, brushing his palm against Shun’s arm in confirmation.

Shun at last took Dan’s legs by his lower calves and lifted up. Shun angled himself where he felt it would be perfect and dived in. “ _Shun---mmmmmm_ ” Dan was crying out, his legs were dangling over Shun’s shoulders and this ‘heavenly’ feeling was certainly mutual. Shun was so incredibly deep inside of him, and he could felt his orgasm nearing from the thought alone.

Shun starting moving nearly immediately, penetrating his lover, and aiming for the sweetest spot every single time. Shun’s hips thrust into Dan slowly at first, and he would come back down to kiss Dan on the lips or temple, to assure they were both feeling so good.

Dan’s hearty moans and calls of his name were driving him forward. “Harder!” Dan had cried out, his voice much louder than either had anticipated, and Dan was just about to take his hand to cover over his mouth, but Shun moved his hand away. “ _No, don’t. I adore your voice_ ,” Shun spoke out.

The brunette’s hands opted to find purchase upon Shun’s back, as he felt his lover diving inside of him perfectly. Each thrust was becoming more and more precise, and the intensity did indeed pick up. Dan arched his back terribly, feeling a particularly rough thrust inside of him as Shun pulled nearly all the way out before slamming right back into his body.

It was all too perfect. Beyond a dream, but so much better. “I’m close,” Shun warned, holding onto Dan’s hips and thrusting into his lover at an incredibly fast pace. He was moving as fast as his hips were allowing him, and he slammed into Dan hard. Over and over again.

“Me-me too…” Dan told his lover, putting pressure on Shun’s back and pressing their bodies together so he could feel his own member grinding against their bodies. The friction was incredibly and combined with Shun’s dead on attack to his prostrate and rush in and out of him at an incredible pace.

“Shun!” Dan cried out, feeling Shun shift to steady his body with one arm with the other snaked around the grab hold of Dan’s erection. He stroked his lover in timing with his now very hard and fast pace, and with a cry the brunette was sent spilling over the edge. “Shun, my god I’m-” he didn’t finish his sentence, it was too much as Shun hadn’t stopped penetrating his overstimulating body. Dan came incredibly hard, his mind went blank, and he saw an incredibly hazy wide mist clouding his vision. All of the stimulations brought his orgasm to an incredible level. He had never felt that before, not that intense. He felt all of his cum pouring over Shun’s hand and between their abdomens.

Within a few more blissful minutes of thrusting into Dan’s writhing and moaning body, Shun released deep inside his body. _“DAN!”_ Shun had cried, tears were starting to fall from his eyelids at the impact, and he couldn’t help the trembling feeling as he released every single drop of his essence inside his lover. He felt completely exhausted, and he blissfully rode out the rest of his orgasm until his vision cleared.

Shun collapsed on top of Dan and their bodies pressed close. Now they listened in on each other’s soft breathing and relaxing heartbeats.

* * *

 

“That was amazing” Dan cheered, raising his arms straight up above his head. It was a pose that made Shun chuckle, so similar to when his fiance claimed himself victorious at some contest.

His lips were spread out wide and curved pleasantly. Dan completely naked and exposed before his love, leaned his body over and on top of Shun, meeting their lips in a tender kiss. “It’s because it was you,” Dan added sheepishly, a flush tinting his cheeks, just thinking about Shun without recalling their earlier activities would be difficult.

Shun shook his head, “No, it’s because it was us.”

“Yeah, we are pretty amazing,” Dan agreed, in a cheerful tone, planting another kiss right upon the edge of Shun’s lip. “I love us~”

Shun laughed at the declaration, shaking his head, before curling his arms around Dan’s middle, pulling him in for a warm embrace. “I love us too, but I love you more Dan,” Shun countered, grinning at his lover who childishly stuck out his tongue.

“Me too,” Dan smiled, and his arms stretched out to cover his mouth in a yawn, “I love you Shun, and sleep...hold me?” Dan asked so nonchalantly it caused Shun to snort. He rolled his eyes, and watched as Dan rolled off his body and onto his side. The brunette faced his older lover, who’s smile wouldn’t leave his lips for the end of the world. Not after this happiness.

Shun rolled in closer, scooping Dan’s body up and wrapping his arms around and under his lover. _“Anything for you Dan, anything.”_

((END))

 


End file.
